


all signs point to you

by nanakomatsus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, Magical Realism, uwu but kinda kreepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: a dare, a haunted house, no backing out now, they're going to have a really long night





	all signs point to you

 

"You sure about this?"

 

Seongwoo clears his throat, trying to hide the wavering of his voice, shifting the shared loot bag (giant trash bag) from hand-to-hand. Suddenly, the five dollar deerstalker he'd found at the thrift store near school seems to weigh a ton on his head. His teeth are beginning to hurt from munching on his (chocolate) pipe. A wool cape suddenly feels to hot for autumn as he feels the beginnings of a rain of sweat dampening his hairline.

 

Beside him, Minhyun hums, eyes fixated on the behemoth of a house ahead of them. His temporary silver hair dye is already fading, barely hanging onto his dark locks, as well as the silver and red face paint. Why Minhyun had given in to Jonghyun's weeb fantasies, Seongwoo doesn't know, but he has to admit the taller makes for a good Sesshomaru. Except-

 

"Min, you're flaring up," he states with mild panic. Minhyun barely acknowledges the rashes creeping up his neck. _It's the fur,_ Seongwoo winces. _Yes, lug that gigantic furry white worm with you to match your big head,_ he taunts inwardly.

 

"Let's go," Minhyun's voice is firm and without even waiting for a response, he begins walking down the dead lawn to their dreaded final stop.

 

The building is strange. An understatement, Seongwoo thinks bitterly as he trails after his best friend, dragging the trash bag full of their hard-earned treats behind him. For starters, it's huge, like really, huge. Sat on the biggest plot of land, in the furthest corner of town, away from everything. _Fitting._

 

It stands about three storeys high, though it's hard to tell with its 'layers', or Dongho likes to call it. For once he's not wrong (Seongwoo wouldn't admit it, not _ever)._ 'Layers' seems like the perfect word to describe the house (or whatever it is). From the outside, it looks like a normal haunted house; a western-style farmhouse with wood rotting off its frames and all. Except it's not just a farmhouse because on one end, there's a windmill sticking out of the roof and a dome built onto the other. The windows are all wonky; standing in different shapes and sizes and colours, some boarded up, others not. Other than a single plain door smack in the middle, it's really all just windows.

 

No one lives here, has ever lived here (will ever live here, he notes dully). And to their knowledge, the only people who even go near the house are the gardeners who mow the front lawn.

 

The driveway is long. The walk is long. Every step they take, Seongwoo thinks, is a step closer to Actual Death. Minhyun, on the other hand, seems unperturbed as he holds his phone out, reading light on full brightness and marches on.

 

Really, it was the worst dare ever. Stupid Jihoon and Dongho and their scheming and then finding out Minki was behind it all along and now they're going to die here, with the candies they will never get to eat (Seongwoo works out a deal in his head, maybe an 'any last wishes?' moment they can use to their advantage). Jonghyun wasn't much help either, not even sparing them a glance from his Mario Kart game back at the party earlier before they left.

 

They're a few steps away from the front porch when they come to a stop. Seongwoo's in the middle of a comforting self-serenade when he notices they're stood merely an arm's length away from the door.

 

"Min, we could just go back and say we did it. I mean, we got this far, we don't have to-" he begins in a rush, this close to shitting himself.

 

Without any hesitation, Minhyun thrusts his arm out and knocks. He even has the audacity to do it politely. Seongwoo feels his knees go weak. _This is it._

 

A moment passes and nothing happens. Another. Seongwoo regains his calm. He nods in finality, locking arms with the other and attempting to mannouvre them away. Minhyun stands his ground.

 

"See? It's locked, of course it is, there's probably still stuff people would steal inside there-"

 

The door swings open wide. Seongwoo feels his heart drop. He figures he'd blacked out for a sec because next thing he knows, they're stood inside the house. The air is unsettlingly warm in here, in the homey kind of way. Weird. The ceilings are high. The walls are a nice baby blue with jade floors and columns. There are lamps hung from the ceiling, casting a sepia-toned glow about them.

 

"Look," Minhyun says, voice low.

 

"What-"

 

A single piece of paper falls to their feet from above. Seongwoo wants to scream and he feels it coming as Minhyun crouches down to bloody pick it up.

 

"'Head straight down the hallway,'" he reads aloud.

 

"Yeah, that's right, let's follow the fucking note and-"

 

Minhyun walks ahead, leaving Seongwoo sputtering.

 

They're halfway down the corridor with the wooden panels when another note lands squarely on Seongwoo's head. Sighing, having quickly given into his fate, he unfolds the white paper.

 

"'Take a sharp left and walk on.'"

 

Then, to their left, a metal door- which definitely hadn't been there before- appears, creaking open. Grudgingly, Seongwoo does as he's told, walking ahead for the first time since they got sucked into this mess.

 

They walk for what seems like forever, through a traditional garden in full bloom; raining cherry blossoms and all, a field of sand, a library, an antique shop and a jumble of strange surroundings.

 

For some reason, Seongwoo's fear is pushed to the back of his mind. It's almost as if he's just taking a walk through town with his best friend.

 

"So, Min. You know, about that bouquet in your locker last Valentine's-"

 

Minhyun abruptly stops walking and looks round, frowning.

 

"What were we supposed to be doing?" He asks, puzzled. Seongwoo furrows his eyebrows, trying to think hard, and finds that he too, can't exactly remember. He shakes his head.

 

"Anyway, the bouquet-"

 

A note falls to the ground between them.

 

_'Just a little more.'_

 

Seongwoo looks up from the paper in his hands, confused.

 

"What do you think, Min?"

 

Except Minhyun's nowhere to be found. So Seongwoo stands, bamboozled, in a room full of old clothes. It smells like the thrift store near school. Shrugging, he continues on.

 

 _You were going to say something?_ comes a foreign voice a little while later.

 

"Sorry?" He asks aloud, startled. His voice merely echoes throughout the arched chambers, dully lit by neon lights.

 

 _About the flowers?_ comes the voice once again.

 

Seongwoo blinks. "Oh," he says in a small voice.

 

"Well I was going to tell Min that it wasn't Minki who slid the bouquet in his locker it was- where is Min? I'm pretty sure I was with him just a while ago."

 

The voice hums in contemplation.

 

_'Follow the signs.'_

 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow, passing under a marble bridge. The moon painted on the ceiling is glowing.

 

"What signs-"

 

A bright yellow arrow appears under his feet.

 

 

 

As he walks along, brief scenes flicker through his mind, as if someone were parsing through his memories.

 

There's Minhyun singing under the apple tree by the soccer field, the summer breeeze in his hair as his voice soars through the air, its dulcet tones washing over Seongwoo as he lays in the grass beside him.

 

There's Minhyun again, in the spring this time, running off with a camera after snatching it from Seongwoo's hands, disappearing behind a wall of peonies at the florist's downtown.

 

It's winter now, and Minhyun's got his hands around a cup of steaming tea, blowing on it before taking a sip and releasing a satisfied sigh. Namsan Tower is lit up like New Year's in the distant background.

 

 

 

 

There are more arrows now. They litter the floor, pointing to every direction, like a compass gone haywire. They're on the walls too, in different colours and sizes.

 

Little by little, other road signs begin to crop up too. STOP signs and winding road signs and billboards appear hung lopsided on the walls.

 

Then, somehow amongst the dizzying neon, Seongwoo manages to pick out a thin string of red and decides to follow that one, ignoring the others.

 

It's a blur and it's like he's chasing a mirage but soon, he finds himself sprinting through rooms and halls and doorway after doorway of strange, vaguely familiar things. He can't stop now, he's going to find Min and they're going to get out of here as soon as they can because this place is messing with them-

 

He sees the door from which they entered just ahead of him. The yellow arrows lead him in a neat line, the glowing of the red string getting brighter and brighter.

 

Before he can stop himself, he bursts through the door and then he's falling-

 

And he's suddenly not.

 

A firm hand wraps around the crook of his elbow. His heart stops at his throat as he looks down at the lawn, far below.

 

The arm pulls him back to safety. He turns around to find a disheveled Minhyun, eyes wild and wide, gasping for air.

 

"Min-" he begins.

 

"We should get out of here. Now," the taller says. The silver dye and face paint are completely gone and it's just sweet, sweet Minhyun and his rashes and Seongwoo wants to kiss him.

 

A note lands between them.

 

_'Leave the trash bag.'_

 

Seongwoo's head snaps up, grinning at his friend.

 

"Gladly," he says.

 

Throwing the bag up behind them, he grabs Minhyun's hand and they wind their way through the great big house until they come bursting through the front door.

 

They trip over the steps and tumble onto the lawn, rolling over on their backs just in time to see the door slowly close behind them.

 

Slowly, they meet eyes, chests heaving before bursting out into laughter and falling back onto the grass.

 

"We're alive!" Seongwoo breathes out, arms spread, the stars above spinning.

 

"Yeah," Minhyun responds equally as breathless, smiling smiling smiling.

 

The silence seeps in, but it's nice, the autumn breeze washes over them, and it's like being reborn and maybe this wasn't such a bad night.

 

They lay there for a bit before getting up and leaving. They don't look back.

 

It isn't until they're almost back at their dorm when Seongwoo breaks the comfortable quiet.

 

"You know the bouquet on Valentine's-" he begins sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

 

Minhyun's hand brushes against his own tentatively, before his fingers find Seongwoo's and he wraps his whole hand around. He's glowing, eyes curving like the faded crescent moon on his forehead.

 

"I know," he says softly, full of affection and love. Seongwoo feels himself burning up now.

 

"S-so you like them?" He sputters. Minhyun chuckles, nudging him softly with his shoulder.

 

"'Course I do."

 

"And you like me too?"

 

Minhyun hums, smile widening, a blush forming on his own cheeks.

 

"'Course I do."

 

_(Or maybe it was the rashes.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hepi halloween am graduating tomorrow the mood is good ft an excuse to dress min as sesshomaru
> 
> also tq buzzfeed unsolved and xxxholic


End file.
